The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording and protecting information recorded on a recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording new information on a recording medium after selecting a position to be recorded and distinguishing recorded and blank positions to prevent previously recorded information from being recorded over by mistake.
Generally, when new information is recorded on a video cassette tape on which information has previously been recorded, the recorded information is erased when subsequent information is recorded thereon. Therefore, in a conventional recorder, a safety tab is included on a tape to protect the recorded information.
FIG. 1 illustrates a video cassette tape having a conventional safety tab 10 to control whether recording is permitted. If the safety tab 10 is removed, recording is prevented. However, it is difficult to protect the recorded information using only such a protective mechanism since recording is possible when the space that is exposed by removing the tab is filled up by another means. Also, in a conventional system, a user must rewind or fast-forward the tape to search for an appropriate position for recording.